


Do you know that I am at work?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [21]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, BAMF Sara Lance, Bisexual Sara Lance, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Flirty Sara Lance, Neighbors, Sexting, Soft Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: It has been way too long since Sara has seen Ava due to their busy schedules.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Do you know that I am at work?

September 2017

Ava is sitting in her office grading papers at 1pm. She has one more class to teach today from 4-6 then she can go home. She has the door to her office closed, because if she leaves it open she’ll have student after student asking to talk to her and she really needs to finish grading these lab reports. She hears her phone vibrate against the desk. She picks it up and sees a text from her girlfriend.

**Sara: I can’t stop thinking about you.**

**Sara: I miss you so much.**

**Ava: What? I just saw you.**

**Sara: But I was sleeping, it’s been 54 hours since I saw you last and we were both awake.**

**Ava: Did you count?**

**Sara: And I still have to wait another 6 hours before I can see you.**

**Sara: That’s not fair.**

Sara had a 24 hour shift at work. Ava left for work Wednesday morning at 7am, she had not returned home before Sara had to leave for work at 8 that evening. Then she had her 24 hour shift and by the time she got home at 10pm on Thursday Ava was asleep. Then when Sara woke up Friday at 9am her girlfriend was already at work. Sara was dying not having spent time with the tall blonde is almost 3 days.

**Ava: I know baby. I’ll be home at 7. I promise. Plus we both have the whole weekend off together.**

**Sara: Not soon enough.**

**Ava: ….. You’re horny aren’t you?**

**Sara: Oh my god. I’m so incredibly horny babe!**

**Sara: I feel like we haven’t had sex in years.**

**Ava: We literally had sex on Wednesday morning.**

**Sara: Exactly… forever ago!**

**Ava: You’re so dramatic.**

Ava gets a picture from the smaller blonde. She pauses for a second before opening it, she knows what it is. She takes a sharp breath when she sees the image of her girlfriend on her phone.

Sara is kneeling on the bed and the image is taken in their full length mirror that is on the wall. She is only in underwear, she can see the girls perfect chest with her pierced nipples on full display. Her one hand is holding the phone while the other running fingers through her hair. She biting her lip and looking directly into the camera with her bright blue eyes. Ava could see all the muscles in her girls stomach. She’s pretty sure that she had just finished working out for two reasons, one her hair is wet like she just got out of the shower, and two because the girls muscles were always really defined right after getting back from the gym. Sara’s arms were perfectly sculpted and the tall blonde let out a soft groan when she saw how amazing the girls thighs looked.

**Ava: I’m at work Sara.**

**Sara: You’re in your office right?**

**Ava: Yes.**

**Sara: And is your door closed?**

**Ava: …. Yes.**

**Sara: Perfect.**

Ava received another picture. She opened it the second she got it, because how could she not? The image was of Ava’s pillow, and the underwear that Sara had been wearing were sitting on it.

Another image came quickly of the small blonde laying on the bed, hair spread out around her head. It was just a picture chest up, but the girl was pinching her left nipple. Her eyebrows were scrunched into the frown that she makes whenever her nipples are played with. Her lips are parted slightly and Ava can see her tongue just behind the girls teeth.

**Ava: I wish I was there.**

**Sara: What would you do if you were.**

**Ava: I’d start by biting down on your nipple and then leave bite marks and hickeys all over your chest and stomach.**

**Sara: Fuck!**

**Ava: I want you to do exactly as I tell you and pretend it’s me making you feel that way. Pretend they’re my fingers.**

**Sara: Ok.**

**Ava: I’d slide two fingers inside you and start building you up by curling them so I hit that spot.**

**Sara: Feels so good baby!**

**Ava: I would gradually increase my speed until you are so close. So close that you are begging. You would be arching off the bed and bucking so hard into my hand that I’d have to hold you down with the other arm.**

**Sara: You feel so good.**

The small blonde is struggling to type at this point.

**Ava: I’d rub tight circles on your clit with the other hand until you come.**

There is no response for a few minutes. Then Ava receives another image. It’s of Sara’s lower half, she looks totally lax and her hand is resting on her lower stomach. Her fingers are dripping and the image looks a little blurry like her hand was shaking a little when she took the picture.

**Ava: That good?**

**Sara: Always is when I’m thinking about you.**

Ava is blushing lightly at the comment. Even after so many years of dating she still blushes every time she gets a compliment from her girlfriend.

**Ava: I really need to get back to grading if you want me to be able to come home at 7.**

**Sara: Ok. Ok. I’ll let you get back to work. I love you baby. I’ll see you in a few hours.**

**Ava: Love you too.**

*************************

Ava finishes her grading before her class starts and the class gets out a few minutes early. She’s in the car and on her way home by 6:30. She grabs her backpack and heads inside. As soon as she opens the door a small frame is flying at her. She stumbles back a little and almost topples over, but she manages to catch herself on the wall. The small woman is clinging to her front and placing kisses all over the tall blonde’s face.

Ava has a huge smile as she moves into the house and closes the door. She somehow manages to get her backpack off with a whole person hanging around her neck. She makes it to the couch and sits down, now Sara is straddling her hips holding onto her face with both hands.

“We should probably cook. I’m starving.” Ava says through the squished cheeks her girlfriend is giving her. “I ordered food. It’ll be here in like 30 minutes.” Sara replies. “You’re the best” the tall blonde says reaching her hands out to pull the other girl closer by her waist. “I just wanted to make out with you the second you got home” the smaller girls says.

Ava hears her phone go off and she reluctantly pulls away from her girlfriends lips. She sees that she has a text from Connor.

**Connor: Did Sara just Calvin and Hobbes you?!?**

**Ava: Yes.**

**Ava: Why are you watching us?**

**Connor: We’re not! Justin and I were on the porch when we saw you get fucking tackled. It was hilarious, she’s so tiny you didn’t even fall over.**

Sara was reading the texts as they were happening. She runs across the street and stands in front of the guys porch, Justin seems to be unaware of what is happening. “Who are you calling tiny IT nerd?” Sara says with mock anger. “You” Connor says laughing. Sara turns to leave and he calls after her “We love you our tiny bisexual fiend”

She flips him off without turning around. She pushes past Ava in the doorway. “He’s such a dick” Sara says huffing a little. “You love them” Ava says pulling the smaller girl in by the waist. The pretend anger fades and she has a huge smile, “I do. They’re great!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't understand the Calvin and Hobbes reference, it't not essential to the story. I just thought it was funny.
> 
> I hope you guys like this one. Let me know your ideas, thoughts, and suggestions in the comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
